


I Can't Lose You Too

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: [4x03 Rocky Road]Emma's thoughts during the CS scene.





	I Can't Lose You Too

Emma's POV

Im leaving Granny's and the first thing I see is Hook, sitting at one of the tables, drinking his rum.

How did I deserve this? I'm trying to avoid him and him sitting that close to me...it's impossible. He will never let me go as soon as he sees me and there's no way in hell, that he won't see me. I have to go past him.

So I just try to act like I'm busy and walk very fast. Maybe he won't bother to stop me or won't run after me.

I try to avoid his face since I don't wanna see his disappointment when he realizes, that I'm once again avoiding him. But still I know, that he's smiling at me.

Killian: "Swan. Don't make a man drink alone!"

"Not in the mood for a drink. Or a man." I say while continuing to walk. I can't get weak. I can't let my emotions get the best of me.

If I will let this relationship...or whatever it is...happen, it'll only end badly. I spare the two of us a lot of heartache by stopping it before it even started.

As soon as I said that, Killian stands up from his seat though and follows me. Why does he have to be so stubborn? Can't he let me go for once? I really don't need this right now.

Killian: "Sorry I didn't listen to you today."

Seriously? He thinks, that that's why I'm avoiding him? Okay it kinda is, but just because it was reminder, that bad things tend to happen to the people I date.

Killian: "I know you feel like you got the weight of the world on your shoulders. But at some point even though we're quite different you've gotta trust me."

He runs after me and takes my arm with his Hook, turning me around to him.

Emma: "That's what you think this is about? That I don't trust you?"

Killian: "That's not what it's about?"

Emma: "Of course I trust you."

Tears were forming in my eyes by now because I knew, that soon I had to tell him the truth. I hurt to speak about it though, so I hoped, that I could avoid it.

Why am I so emotional around him anyway? It's not fair. I usually never cry, but whenever he's there I can't seem to stop myself. Maybe it's because I know, that he would never judge. Maybe it's because I feel safe with him. I don't know.

Killian: "Then why do you keep pulling away from me?"

Oh no. He looks so hurt. That was never my intention. He probably thinks, this is his fault.

Emma: "Because everyone I've ever been with is dead...I lost everyone...I-I can't lose you, too."

He looks at me with a face full of adoration, happiness, but also sadness.

Killian: "My love, you don't have to worry about me. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving."

There was a flicker of a smile on my face. I said I trusted him and I didn't lie. I do believe him. I want to believe him since I really don't think I can live without him anymore. He's become a too important part of my life.

Now he looks at me so hard, that I'm afraid he's gonna drill a hole in my head, but then suddenly he invades my personal space, pulling me close to him and connecting our lips.

We stand there in the middle of Main Street for quite a while, making out until short breath pauses aren't enough anymore, so we have to pull away, but still keep out foreheads and noses connected.

I look up at him and our faces are mirroring each other's. We both have the biggest smiles on them.

Killian: "You won't lose me, Swan."

Emma: "Good. Because I don't intend to let you go ever again."

He smiled even brighter now, if that's even possible and connected our lips once more.


End file.
